Gregar Typho
| Afbeelding =250px | geboorte = 62 BBY | thuiswereld =Naboo | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 19 BBY | titel =Captain | bijnaam = | functie =Head of Security | species =Mens | geslacht =Man | lengte =1,85 meter 80 kilogram | haarkleur =Zwart | oogkleur =Bruin | wapen =CR-2 Blaster Pistol Ascension Gun | vervoer =N-1 Naboo Royal Starfighter Rian-327 Airspeeder | affiliatie =Royal Naboo Security Forces | era = }} thumb|200px|Typho tijdens de Clone Wars Gregar Typho was de persoonlijke lijfwacht en stond in voor de beveiliging van Senator Amidala rond 22 BBY. Biografie Dankzij zijn familieband met Panaka maar vooral door zijn moed en inzicht, kon Gregar opklimmen in rang en hij schopte het van Palace Guard tot Senatorial Guard. Hij nam de taak van lijfwacht van Amidala over van zijn oom Captain Panaka, die Padmé begeleidde toen ze de Queen van Naboo was. Padmé wist helemaal niet dat Gregar Typho eigenlijk verliefd was op haar. Typho verloor zijn oog in de historische Battle of Naboo. Dit litteken was voor hem echter een teken van zijn loyaliteit aan Naboo. Toch was Typho een koppig man die zeer vaak de wil van Padmé Amidala en zelfs die van de Jedi High Council tegensprak. Desalniettemin waren zijn tactieken vaak sterk uitgedacht en hij gebruikte meer dan eens de techniek van zijn oom waarbij men een Handmaiden als dubbelganger liet optreden. Dat deze tactiek zeer effectief was, bewees zijn oom Panaka al tijdens het debacle rond Naboo. Typho zelf redde Padmé Amidala van een bomaanslag in 22 BBY op Coruscant door de Handmaiden Cordé als Senator te vermommen. Na de mislukte aanslag was Typho extra op zijn hoede en hij verdubbelde de beveiliging van Padmé's Appartment. Dit kon Padmé echter niet behouden van een tweede aanslag waarbij de Bounty Hunter Zam Wesell twee zeer giftige Kouhuns in haar kamer binnenliet. Gelukkig kon Typho ook rekenen op het waakzame oog van de twee Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin Skywalker die Padmé op het laatste moment redden van de dood. Na deze tweede aanslag keerde Padmé terug naar de veiligheid van Naboo. Typho bleef achter op Coruscant. Toen de Clone Wars uitbraken week Gregar geen moment van de zijde van Padmé. Op het moment dat Yoda haar om hulp vroeg om naar Ilum te reizen, verzette Typho zich maar een Jedi Mind Trick bracht hem op andere gedachten. Op een bepaald moment diende Typho opnieuw op Naboo om Queen Neeyutnee te beschermen. Op dat ogenblik werden CIS Droids waargenomen op de planeet en via analyse - en dankzij Jar Jar Binks - bleek dat de Droids afkomstig waren uit de Eastern Swamps. Typho ontving later Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin Skywalker op Naboo en stelde hen voor aan Peppi Bow die Padmé en Jar Jar als laatste hadden gezien. Tijdens het Festival of Light op Naboo was Typho ook present, maar hij kon niet verhinderen dat een team van Bounty Hunters er bijna in slaagde om Palpatine te ontvoeren. Het einde van de Clone Wars verliep erg hectisch en Padmé leek hem meer en meer uit te sluiten van wat er zich afspeelde rondom haar. Zo nam ze 3PO mee naar Mustafar en niet Captain Typho. Na de Clone Wars bleef Gregar Typho een aanhanger van de Jedi en van de Galactic Republic. Hij probeerde om de oorzaak van Padmés dood te weten te komen. Typho was immers verliefd geworden op Padmé en moest meer te weten komen over haar dood dan de vage berichten die als officieel bericht waren vrijgegeven. Typho trok naar Coruscant omdat hij ook hoopte te weten te komen of Anakin Skywalker nog leefde. Op Coruscant werd Typho in de vervallen Jedi Temple aangevallen door Aurra Sing. Typho schudde Sing van zich af en kon haar Lightsaber ontvreemden. Typho ontdekte dat Darth Vader de moordenaar was van Padmé en ook van Anakin Skywalker. Om de Sith Lord te lokken, trok hij op zoek naar Jax Pavan, één van de weinige overlevende Jedi na Order 66. Typho schonk Pavan de Lightsaber van Aurra Sing alvorens Vader te confronteren. Hij had Vader laten weten dat hij Pavan zou gevangennemen maar Typho was dat niet van plan. Hij wachtte op Vader en vuurde het perfecte schot af dat echter makkelijk werd geblokkeerd door Vader. Typho had geen kans tegen Vader die ook niet ontkende om Anakin Skywalker gedood te hebben op Mustafar. Typho vond nog voldoening in het feit dat hij Vader blijkbaar kwetste door Padmé's naam te scanderen net voor hij stierf. Achter de schermen * Typho werd gespeeld door Jay Laga'aia. * Zijn voornaam werd pas bekendgemaakt in het boekje Death on Naboo dat in april 2006 verscheen. * Typho werd door Vader gedood in Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Blue Shadow Virus **Mystery of A Thousand Moons **Children of the Force **Senate Spy **Sphere of Influence **Heroes on Both Sides **Crisis on Naboo Bron * Captain Typho in de Databank * Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary * Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary * Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels * Coruscant Nights II: Streets of Shadows * Clone Wars: Character Encyclopedia * Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams category:Mensen category:De Naboo category:Royal Naboo Security Forces